1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizing device, and more particularly to a cable and wire organizing device including a structure or configuration for allowing the cables and the wires to be easily and quickly engaged into the organizing device and to be easily and quickly and firmly attached or mounted or secured to various supporting facilities with the organizing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cable organizing devices comprise a back mounting block for attaching or mounting or securing to various supporting apparatuses or facilities, the back mounting block includes a number of slots formed therein for receiving or engaging with the cables and the wires, and a front cap attached or mounted or secured to the back mounting block for clamping and retaining the cables and the wires between the back mounting block and the front cap.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,005 to Kjarsgaard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,571 to Soltow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,388 to Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,232 to Kesinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,982 to Dodd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,736 to Kroulik, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,275 to Daud, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,669 to Martin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,618 to Mori et al. disclose several of the typical cable organizing devices each comprising a front part and a rear part including a number of slots formed therein for receiving or engaging with the cables and the wires, and a bracket attached or mounted or secured to the rear part for clamping and retaining the cables and the wires between the bracket and the rear part.
However, the front caps and the brackets should be removed and separated from the back mounting blocks and the rear parts before the cables and the wires may be disposed or attached or engaged into the slots that are formed between the back mounting block and the front cap or between the bracket and the rear part. In addition, the typical cable organizing devices may not stably anchor and retain the cables and the wires of different sizes or diameters or dimensions to the typical cable organizing devices, and the cables and the wires may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical cable organizing devices.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0091182 to Fukumoto discloses another typical cable organizing device comprising two casing members each including a recess formed therein, the recesses of the casing members being directed toward each other for receiving a cable. The casing members each include at least one spring blade extended therefrom and located in front of the recess of the casing member for engaging with the cable and for retaining the cable in the recesses of the casing members with the at least one spring blade.
However, the spring blades are extended and located in the inner portion of the recess of the casing member and may not suitably engage with the cable and may not solidly retain the cable in the recesses of the casing members with the spring blades, particularly when the outer diameter of the cable is not great enough to engage with the spring blades.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cable and wire organizing devices.